


似是而非

by shipwrecksie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Renjun thinks he's definitely not in love, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: 理想与现实总是背道而驰。





	似是而非

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeepisaplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/gifts).



> 就是个炮友变质的故事。小黄单箭头而不自知，各种老梗出没就随便看看。  
> 弃权

我从李帝努家里出来后，站在夜晚微凉的空气里深吸了好几口气，这才感觉恢复了一点走路的力气。春夜的空气里有种隐秘的花香，晚风掠过树梢掀起一阵浅浅的密语。我裸露在外的手臂一凉——一瓣浅白的小花擦过我的皮肤飘落在地上。停歇片刻，我继续走路，膝盖依旧有些打软。大概是跪久了，我干巴巴地想道，个中的平淡味道连我自己都有些惊讶。

此刻，我好像有义务说明一下现在是个什么情况。

过去的24小时里，除了吃饭洗澡等各种必须满足人基本生理需求的常规活动，我，黄仁俊，一共只干了三件比较有意义的事情：睡觉（字面意思），打游戏，睡觉（另外一个意思）。

大约十几个小时前我正式过完24岁，步入一事无成的第25个年头。学术不行，还在兼职，唯一可以称得上高出部分普通大学生生活水准的，或许是拥有正常规律的性生活——除此以外，堪称一无是处。而现在，甚至理应作为纾解压力解放人生的性生活都为我带来令人头痛的麻烦。

手机在口袋里震动了一下。我滑开屏幕，发现李帝努给我发了信息。刚被夜风追逐走的头痛又一次隐隐袭来，我闭了闭眼睛，按掉手机。

李帝努是我的炮友，可以交个朋友友好相处的那种，外加不时互相解决一下生理需求。直到昨夜之前，我都觉得我俩这样挺好的。

 

**

我一直悄悄认为李帝努和我的第一次见面源于对方一场缜密谋划的阴谋。什么偶然巧合缘分宇宙不可抗力我才不信，巴别鱼[1]的翻译理论都比它们靠谱。从我们第一次一起吃饭，他在餐桌上的奇怪发言里可见一斑：

“你有没有想过，我们之间偶遇的几率是可以用数学计算出来的?”

我夹着一片李帝努烤好的五花肉，不知道该不该送进嘴里，听闻此言，只好干瞪着他，犹豫摇头。烤肉店的出风口在我的头顶轰隆作响。李帝努的声音在我逐渐失焦的专注力中失去了80%的意义。

“如果我们的日常道路从未相交，那么交叉点往往发生在日常道路之外。只要知道对方住在何处，在何处工作，通过一定的计算……”

意识到李帝努即将展开一段我不感兴趣也不想听的哲学/数学领域的长篇大论，我遗憾地放下五花肉，放空的眼神落在面前“滋滋”作响的电烤炉上，用力吞咽。就在此时，我那常常乐于在别人面前自我羞辱的小脑瓜突然对我的面部神经放弃了控制。

于是我响亮地，在最不合时宜的时……机，“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

也是很久以后我才在一次恍然大悟中觉察，第一次见面，我们俩都表现得像是反社会人士，谁也没立场指责谁。

 

李帝努是高我一届的本院研究生。他头一次用肩膀差一点便把我撞飞的时候，我还在图书馆问询台兼职。李帝努这个行走的祸害，不仅抢了我要借的书，还在下楼的时候撞翻了我抱着十多本书正准备送上楼整理的纸片身材（李东赫原话），害我不仅以极为羞耻的姿势跪倒在他脚下，还收获了一只被《方法论第二版》砸肿的大拇指。我哼哧哼哧地埋头收拾凌乱的书本，心中又气又恨。李帝努向我赔礼道歉，我敷衍地点头，嘴上说着没事没事，眼角却还挂着欺骗性的眼泪——那个大拇指，是真的疼啊。

我是真的很想拿着书跑路。道歉有什么用，不该跪的也跪了，不该肿的也肿了，道歉这种马后炮的事情，态度再好也没有什么实质性的改变。估计是见我瘪着嘴强忍眼泪的样子颇为可怜，李帝努小心翼翼地提出要请我吃饭。我抹了一把眼睛（出于歉意李帝努已经主动接过了我手里的书），打量对方干净整洁的衣着和纯洁无辜饱含歉意的笑脸，双眼落在他身前的学生卡上：李帝努，XX院，清楚无误。

“好吧。”我听见自己说。

 

……然后他就在饭桌上提起了偶遇背后的数学原理。我快被他无聊死了。

李帝努的眼睛在微暗的光线下闪着朦胧的光。我的目光从他深邃的眼睛，游离到高挺得像是雕刻出来的俊秀鼻梁，最后落在他微薄的嘴唇上。

看着看着，我突然吃吃地笑了起来。

李帝努听见我突如其来的笑声，有些愣怔，脸颊微微涌上了一点血色，显得十分尴尬，问我：“……怎么了？”

“不是，”我还在笑，压根没觉得自己的行为和李帝努比起来半斤八俩，摇摇头，断断续续地说，“我就想到微信聊天那个很有名的表情，现在我和你就像那个，太好笑了。”

“什么啊。”李帝努听上去很是无奈。

我笑够了，抚了抚胸口顺气，望着李帝努的尴尬又失落的表情差点没忍住又笑了出来：“‘你要是丑也就算了，你长得这么好看，我却只想和你睡觉。’”

“虽然你笑点有够奇怪，把这种话说出来也很不寻常，”李帝努哭笑不得，“但这个，也不是不可以。”

我的笑容渐渐被他脸上浮现出的胜利、带了点儿自负的笑容取代了，像是被小猫叼走了舌头，瞪大了眼睛，愣是一句话也没说出来。

所以我们就这么稀里糊涂地睡了。

 

他把我抵在门上，我一边解他的裤子，一边气喘吁吁：“我事先声明一下，我答应和你吃饭不是想睡你来着。”

李帝努一边啃我的脖子，一边从喉咙深处发出类似猫一样的呼噜声。潮湿而炽热的吐息贴住我的脖颈，让我本来已经红的耀眼的脸颊又浇上了一层热度。

“无论如何，你马上就要睡到我了。”

我心里一跳，还没来得及体会一抹稍纵即逝的惊喜，就被李帝努的嘴唇夺去了注意力。

别看他刚刚啃我脖子的时候特别狂野，接吻却带上了几份理智。他的唇一落在我的嘴唇上，我差点就要后退，肩膀紧绷，强忍着才没有丢脸地弹开。他吻我的动作出奇温柔，好像我俩在一部该死的小鸡电影里一样。

“你做过吗？”他低声问我，有些粗鲁地扯下我本来就松松挂在胯骨上的牛仔裤（我不爱用腰带）。我只觉得脑袋一晕，手都有些使不上劲。李帝努的声音真是要命的性感。

我咽了口唾沫，点点头。

李帝努的眼神深不可测。他盯着我看了一会儿，时间有些久，久到我露在外面的半截屁股上被他捏出来的热意都要随风凉透了，他才重新动作起来。

等到李帝努字面意义上的骑在我身上，把我死死钉在床头动弹不得，我这才想起刚刚一阵心悸是为了什么。

“我以为你说让我在上面。”我开始乱动，蹬着腿，试图把身上那个连衣服都还没脱干净的人甩下去。

“你别动。”李帝努咬牙切齿，两手用力按在我的肩上，想要稳住我。

凭什么我被你上啊。我动的越发起劲，别看我瘦，用骨头硌人我还是比较擅长的。眼见武力镇压不住我，李帝努突兀地抬起身，从我身上离开了。我感到两人分开的地方，汗液和其他什么莫名的液体泛起了凉意。

我不解地瞪他：“你干嘛啊？”我才刚被蹭的有点爽，难道你要这时候跑路，就因为我不想给你上？

没想到片刻之后李帝努重又回到我的腿间。只是这一次，我像是被人攥住了喉舌，在他灵活的逗弄之下一句机灵话也吐不出来，只能跟着他的节奏拼命忍住喘息。

结果当然是心不甘情不愿地被他上了。

 

事后我两手抓着被子咬着嘴唇像个被侵犯的纯洁少男，盯着天花板不发一语，脑子里却在噼里啪啦放烟花。我几乎很笃定李帝努是早就计划好的。从他第一次在图书馆撞倒我的八本书开始，他早就计算到了这一天。但这不妨碍我享受快乐。毕竟他不仅活好，还长得好看。

“我觉得我见过你”。我说。大脑堪堪恢复运转。

李帝努躺在我旁边，嘴角抿着餍足的笑，手臂懒洋洋地伸过头顶，说道：“大二，人类学课。”

我想了半天，脑子里依稀只有一个戴眼镜的书呆子印象。

“你那时候是不是戴眼镜啊？”我翻过身，好奇的目光搜寻着他的五官，试图寻找眼前人和记忆中的形象是否有所吻合的地方。

李帝努笑的有些狡黠，既不承认也不否认。

我乐了：“没想到除了我还有人会选那种无聊的课。”

他侧过头轻轻刮了刮我的鼻子，仍然一言不发，圈住我的腰，把我揽进他的臂弯。

我手脚酸软，也懒得挣扎，任凭李帝努把我带进他的怀里。

人长得好看，活又这么好，我是不是赚到了。

 

**

一起睡觉这件事，有一次就有两次。

过了两天，李帝努突然发信息来约我去看电影。收到写着他的名字的提醒我一时有些错愕。潜意识里，我把他归类为可以生成“今晚？”“来”这类对话的人，绝对不是“有时间一起看个电影？”的对象。有些人大概会很介意这种炮友之间进一步的交流，我个人倒是不会想太多。只是，我万万没想到他会主动约看电影。

回去的地铁上，我被李帝努圈在靠门的角落里，鼻尖差不多要贴上他的脖子，突起的喉结就在我的视线正前方，隐约还能闻到他身上淡淡的味道——那是一种我一直无法破解的味道，像是干净的棉麻，又像是雨后新修剪的草地——我对脑子里突然闪现的赫敏·格兰杰翻了个白眼。兴许是我盯着他的眼神在没人看的某些时刻有些露骨，我都不想承认看他的时候我的脑子里到底过了多香艳场景，一回到家，我还没站稳脚步，便被从后面突袭上来的李帝努反压在了门上。那是我们第一次用站着后入的姿势。我记得自己叫的很狂野，做到最后几乎是哀求着让李帝努动一动，好解决那隐秘地方难耐的甜痛。完事后我红着脸默默祈祷他出门前应该关上了家里的窗户——李帝努对“通风”这个概念有他独特的执着。

 

一起睡觉是会上瘾的。事实证明，我早该知道。当我第三次、第四次、第不知道多少次在李帝努的卧室醒来，我盯着天花板，保持刚醒来的姿势半晌没动弹，颇有些恼怒地想，李帝努一定在背后盘算着什么，睡过几次也就算了，偏偏每次都是我被他睡。李帝努家的天花板被漆成了一种雅致的乳白色，灯却很现代，线条硬朗，与其他软装的风格格格不入。我从来没有觉得一盏灯可以如此令人厌恶，与此同时，我对和李帝努有关的一切都产生了前所未有的厌倦：从他喜欢醒来就拉窗帘的习惯，到浴室里长久不间断的淋浴声，还有遥远的厨房里传来的咖啡机定时的电子音，一切都处在令我措手不及的晕眩中，像是一个巨大的漩涡，将我卷入从未涉足的未知领域。我突然想起前段时间李东赫冲着我的脸说的那句话。

他说：“黄仁俊，你会后悔的。”

李帝努从浴室里走出来，顶着一头还滴着水的头发跳上床，磨蹭到我的身边，像只求爱的小狗一样仔细舔舐我的耳后。我叹息一声，瘫软在被子里。就在那一刻，我对李帝努的种种情绪就像李东赫严肃的神情一样，在欲望的降临之下烟消云散。

 

我和李帝努的初见有那么点戏剧化的意思，而我和他后来的相处却只能用舒服来形容。偶尔一起吃顿饭，相约写论文，互相吐槽吐槽导师和猪队友，还能头脑风暴彼此的课题。我和李帝努之间没有那根令人苦恼的线[2]，这使得一切都简单了很多。以我的有限的经验来看，这根线除了会让你徒增烦恼，别无益处。现在，我只想找个长得好看活又好的人睡觉，吃饭聊天，并不想要更多。要的更多意味着必须承担更多的责任，好像确定了关系便等于共享生活空间和喜怒哀乐，我自诩尚未成熟健全的心智还无法承受太过认真的关系。

先玩再说嘛。谁都不必对谁负责，不互相束缚的关系着实让我能够喘口气。

作为我唯一可以用来交心的朋友，李东赫承受了大部分的火力。我向他描述我和李帝努的关系，添油加醋地加上我自以为是的高见，颇为沾沾自喜。他看着我动了动嘴唇，最后憋出一个极为勉强的笑容，一句“你开心就好”都似乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。

我拍拍他的肩膀表示你别在意。我知道他真正想说什么：那什么配什么，天长地久。你和李帝努都是薄情的人。

我俩分别前，李东赫直视着我的眼睛，对我说：“黄仁俊，你会后悔的。”

 

**

李东赫不知道的是，李帝努不是没问过我这个问题。可是李帝努和庞人不同之处就在于，他那种语调里的拿捏自如不会让你感到不痛快，也不会使你想太多，平平淡淡实事求是的语气，每次都把我吃的很死。李东赫却掩饰不住他的不屑：“这叫薄情寡义啊，黄仁俊，你怎么就看不明白呢？”我笑笑，为了我宝贵的休息日着想，懒得费口舌与他争论。

“黄仁俊，你喜不喜欢我？”

我被李帝努一只手抱得有些喘不过气来，稍微挪了挪身体，他立刻松了手。

我说：“这问题没意思。”

“你知道有种东西叫九号灵药，可以让你爱上我的。”李帝努故意做出一副若有所思的样子。

我转动眼睛，拿胳膊肘推他：“少拿你那套流行文化显摆。”

“你怎么知道我在说什么，你明明也看过。”他对我挤眉弄眼，凑上来想要啃我的耳朵，被我满脸嫌弃地躲开了。

最后我从他那床舒服的不能再舒服的亚麻床具里把自己撕下来，跳下床，拿起床边叠好的衣服，就像每一个再正常不过的晨间例事一样。李帝努支起胳膊，半窝在床头看我穿衣，在我对上他的目光时向我报以一笑，除此以外一句话也不说。

昨晚入睡前我进行了自我反省：最近在他家睡得太多了，一起睡觉果然会上瘾。

我在他家小区门口叫了辆车。等车的片刻发现自己忘拿了外套，掏出手机犹豫着要不要给李帝努发短信。三月的夜风还是带了点凉意，盘绕着我露出一截的脚脖子，仿佛一条冰凉的小蛇窜进我的裤脚。我悄悄打了个冷战，手里的手机屏幕亮了又熄，编辑许久的信息迟迟没有发送出去。最后我坐在车里和司机有一搭没一搭地聊天，随手删除编辑了一半的信息，故意不去理睬脑子里某个唆诱的声音：明天再去拿。明天你又可以见到他了。

 

然而真正等我见到李帝努已经是快半个月之后，期间我们断断续续交换着短信。很巧，我和他都是不爱聊天的人，聊天的内容极端贫瘠，就连李东赫都看不下去。“你外套落我家了”，“有空我来取”，“行呢”，“谢谢啦”这种，还有考试期间交换过的互相加油的简短问候，除此以外再没有其他。

再次见到李帝努是在我院的教学楼门口。我刚在机房赶完学期报告，拖着书包有气无力地靠在油漆斑驳的墙上叫车。开放式校园的好处就是，只要有马路的地方，外来车辆就可以开进来，造福我们这些为了赶死线赶掉半条命的懒货。我正百无聊赖地东张西望，有个莫名熟悉的人影捉住了我的注意力。我定睛一瞧，是李帝努。

我上次用如此手速迅疾地整理仪容可能还是在大一军训，我甚至打开了手机前置摄像头，难以置信地盯着屏幕上那个憔悴到天理难容的人形发怔，最后只能摇头放弃。你对连续赶上36小时死线的人还能有什么期待，就是神仙姐姐也要变成——

“嗨。”李帝努站在我面前，打招呼道。

不知道是不是我的错觉，他看上去有些局促，这和我往常在他身上看到那种闲然自若略有不同，好像有什么正困扰着他那样。

“好久不见。”我摆摆手。

“那个，”李帝努迟疑了一下，我不由注意到他的左手不自然地摩擦着外套边缘，“生日快乐？”

我呆愣片刻，也结巴了：“谢，谢。”

“晚上来我家吧？我有礼物送你。”

 

如果我是相信任何事情发生前都有所征兆的人就好了。也许那天，我会把身边发生的数件在当时看来微不足道的小事当做拒绝李帝努的正当理由：算到一半死机的电脑，早上出门前匆忙穿错的不配对袜子，又比如某个出现在机房门外，曾在前台有过一面之缘的蓝发男孩。

 

我揉了揉眼睛，也不知道自己为什么要回忆这些东西。说老实话，在发生了昨晚那件事后，现在回想起来，这些本该是或快乐或轻松的回忆全都变了味。

我早就到了家，灯也没开，只在黑暗中坐了好久，眼睛早已适应了黑暗，屁股都快坐麻了。我努力辨认放在花架上的绿萝垂下了几根藤条，脑海中浮现出将这盆绿萝送给我时李帝努的样子，笑眼弯弯，单手捏着绿萝的花盆，絮絮叨叨地叮嘱我如何照料这些脆弱却异常茂盛的小叶片。桌上的手机在一片寂静中突然不依不饶地震动起来，把我吓了一跳。我拿起手机，黯淡的屏幕上显示出“李帝努”三个字。

鬼使神差般的，我按掉了电话。

黄仁俊，今天的问题就留到明天解决吧，我理直气壮地对自己说。

 

* * *

 

 

我生日那天，去李帝努家的途中，半路拐道去了南校区，从夜市上买了我喜欢的小食，还给李帝努带了花甲，虽然我不确定他爱不爱吃，我们之间好像从来没机会和彼此分享爱吃不爱吃的东西。但是，管他呢，他不吃我吃，再说，没人会不喜欢花甲吧？

我到达他家楼下时，七点不到。三月的天处于春夏相交的微妙时刻。深蓝的天空透着微熏的红色，天际呈现一道狭长的蓝紫色晚霞，好似颜彩晕染开一般。起风的时候还是有些寒凉。我本就体寒，在晚风里打了几个寒颤，连忙按了门禁。

来的路上，我的心一直狂跳个不停。李帝努下午的反应令我很是措手不及。说老实话，我真的很怕一进门看见什么蛋糕蜡烛和鲜花，如果真是这样，那我可是要逃的。我才不管什么社交礼仪，剔除做了不到两个月的炮友这层关系，我和李帝努不过是普通朋友尔尔，甚至连朋友都算不上。就算是谈恋爱，这样的进展也是迅速地令人惶恐。

李帝努给我开了门。走进玄关，我送了一口气。桌上摆着两个简单的家常菜，旁边放着一瓶开好的酒。没有鲜花没有蜡烛甚至没有蛋糕，虽然我猜冥冥中我还是有些期待蛋糕的。然而他并没有准备的事实，还是让我喘了口气。

吃饭的过程安静中透着尴尬。全程，有限空间里的空气像是紧绷着一根看不见的弦。我总觉得李帝努有话要说。从被我捉到不时偷瞄我的不安眼神，还有他看个不停的手机，都让我头一次感到一种不确定的慌乱。我一边低头猛灌汤，一边默念早点吃完早点回家，我不做了。

吃完饭我自告奋勇要去洗碗，李帝努摇摇头说放着吧，然后用手机拨了一个号码。我将碗筷送进厨房的时候，隐约听见他说：“到了？我下去接你。”

我安定片刻的心又一次欢跳起来，血液敲打耳膜，故意把碗和盘子弄得很大声。

 

**

“3……3P？”我眨了眨眼，再次确认。

李帝努靠在玄关鞋柜上，身边站着一个和他个头差不多高的男孩。全身上下最引人注目的是那头蓝得耀眼的头发。

“你不是一直想玩玩吗？”我怀疑他下楼的间隙是不是换了张皮，此刻他显得出离镇定，再没有了方才吃饭时的局促和踌躇，仔细看似乎有种视死如归的冷静。

我困惑了，热度渐渐涌上脸颊，特别当我注意到他身旁的男孩儿正从眼帘下面偷偷打量我：“我什么时候说过我想玩3P？”

李帝努直视我，仿佛在说：你自己好好想想。

在男孩儿好奇热切的目光注视下，我越发觉得自己像蒸笼里的小龙虾，大脑却在李帝努的指令下不受控制的自主搜索起来：

 

“哎，我说，你搞过三人行没有。”我从李帝努身上下来，在他身旁调整好一个舒服的姿势，把脸埋在李帝努的颈窝，伸出舌头描画他锁骨的线条，没羞没臊地问。

 

……

 

一起看某部参展电影，我目瞪口呆地盯住屏幕上一男两女纠缠的身体，困惑地问李帝努：“真有这么爽吗？”

“你想试？”李帝努扬眉。

“如果真的这么爽……”

 

我好想当场死亡。

“我介绍一下，这是朴志晟，算我学弟。”

我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你把你学弟带来玩3P？还有他到底有没有成年？”

“我大二了。”男孩儿第一次开口，声音出人意料地低，紧咬着我惊恐的声音回荡在客厅中的回音，倒显得我自己的声音十分尖细。

客厅的荧光灯此刻闪烁着冰凉的光芒，笼罩着我们三人。身处其中的荒诞，令我无望地想起某部超现实电影：幕布拉开，掌声响起，客厅是舞台，彼此是演员。而我现在满是这种空虚的荒诞，好像在上演一场只有我未曾事先知会的戏剧。我的呼吸加速，胸口涨的很，耳边渐渐只剩下沉重的心跳声，还有站在眼前的两个高挑人影。

 

**

“要……怎么弄？”我的脸烫得不行，随之而来的还有一股无所适从的尴尬。仅仅花了他两个月不到的时间，李帝努已经很擅长突破我的舒适区。站在两个都比我高那么一头的人之间，我连手都不知道该放哪里，只好像个女孩子似的背在身后，头也不敢抬起，生怕看见他们其中一个的表情。

李帝努的声音令人沮丧地镇定：“先从接吻开始吧。”

我是挺喜欢服从李帝努的命令的。于是我稍稍仰头，向李帝努凑过去，没料到半路却被他不容反抗地截下了。

“我让你吻他。”

朴志晟吻上去和李帝努完全不一样。不知道这小孩来之前吃了什么，还是站在楼下等李帝努的功夫嚼完了一整瓶水果味的口香糖，他尝起来就像蓝莓、树莓一样混合的味道。甜蜜又清新，好像破土新生的竹子，一股新鲜辛辣的青涩。然而这小子却不像他那人畜无害的表情，微微偏头从眼帘下面显露出来的羞涩笑容、又或是甜蜜的味道一样。我还没吻够，便被他夺去了主动权。等我反应过来，他的手已经掐住了我的腰，舌头卷住我的，带着不管不顾席卷一切的勇气，侵略我的口腔和身体。我半睁开眼睛，看他有些褪色的蓝色发丝下的神情，漂亮又凶猛，不由得从唇边吐出一声模糊的叹息。

李帝努在我身后舔吻我的耳后和脖子。我们三人纠缠着，从客厅缓慢挪到了李帝努的卧室，最后倒在他的床上。一时间，鼻息间全是李帝努的味道，紧接着被另一种陌生又熟悉的味道取代了。朴志晟出现在我的视野中，俯下身来亲吻我的锁骨，与此同时李帝努很有效率地扒掉了我的裤子，裸露在空气中的下身一凉，继而被一具精瘦却结实的身体覆盖。

起初我们三人毫无章法地纠缠在一起，各自试图掌握主动。后来发现除了发生不必要的碰撞，显然谁也没有占据上风。最后李帝努换到我身后开始给我开拓，灵巧的手指在我体内用令我不由自主蜷缩的力量进出，而我握住蓝发男孩的腰，向我自己身前拉过来。我俯下身给男孩儿一个毫不含糊的深喉，男孩儿的呻吟断在喉咙里，身体在我手掌下紧绷起来，这导致了一下不受欢迎的猛顶，我瞬间泛出眼泪，无奈地改用舌尖抚慰。和李帝努在一起的这段时间，我的技巧精进不少。身后，李帝努早已抽出了手指，改用一个温暖湿滑的东西，我恍惚意识到那是他的舌头，这个想法让我的胳膊一下子失去了力气，掉进床垫里喘了好一会儿气。最后我调整姿势，握住朴志晟劲瘦的腰，就要找个机会进去的时候，男孩突然回头给了我一个又不解又惊恐的眼神，然后漂亮的肌肉就那么翻涌了一下，我的眼睛还没适应那机敏又迅速的动作，眨眼间男孩儿就挣脱了我的手，挪到了床的那一头，同一种惊魂未定的受伤眼神看着我。

我无语了。怎么回事，一个两个的都想上我，你们以为0有那么好做吗？要不是李帝努在我身后卖力地舔某个难以启齿的地方，把我逗弄得像只浑身滚烫软脚虾，绵软无力地跪伏在床上，我早就跳过去把这扫兴的小孩拽过来了——嘿，毕竟一开始没人逼你来和我们3P啊。

但是李帝努舔得用力，把我一前一后地撞出连绵不绝的呻吟。算了算了，我安慰自己，享乐为主，我爽到了就行。

接下来一连串的快感让我无暇分心。茫然中我意识到李帝努不知道什么时候已经抽身而出，我勉力扬起头，发现他只留给我一个专注的炽热眼神。我也不知道自己是怎么在身上这个小孩如此猛烈的攻势里，还能抽出一分神志，冲着李帝努退离的身体边喘气边叫道：“你去哪啊？”颇有点“我在这儿马上要被干了你却敢半途跑路”的控诉意思。李帝努有没有回应我，我已然不知道了，只知道自己被朴志晟毫无章法的挺动卷入了另一波汹涌的欲潮。

中间我清楚地记得有一个时候，蓝发男孩趴在我腿间喘气，李帝努走上来捞起对方纤瘦的腰。我也不知道吃错了什么药，一把抓住李帝努的手腕，然后盯着他。我不确定自己的瞳孔有没有聚焦，而我很清楚地看到李帝努捏在蓝发男孩腰上的手指。他的手指几乎和手下的皮肤一样苍白。

一种说不清道不明的感情强烈地几乎将我倾轧。我浑身颤抖，拽起李帝努的手，毫不犹豫地俯身过去，咬上他错愕的嘴角。我的牙齿间尝到了血腥味，紧随其后的是他低沉的闷哼。情欲消减几分，仍然不够清醒。本能驱使我慌忙松手，后退着想要道歉。我越线了，我猜。李帝努的眼神中微微冷却的热度表明了一切。

然而下一秒，李帝努却使力抬起我的下巴，热烈的吮吻和舔咬落在了我的耳后、颈窝。我难以自已发着抖，像是淹没在滂沱大雨中的叶子，被一阵强烈的快感席卷全部意识。

有那么一会儿，我们谁也没有理睬身下男孩儿发出的低弱呻吟。

 

**

第二天，我在满室亮得晃眼的阳光中醒来，发现床上除了我空无一人。唯一一床被子卷在自己身下，小腹裸露在外面，被太阳晒得染上了温度。

我迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛，昂起脑袋在卧室里搜寻，瞥见一个穿戴得整整齐齐的李帝努靠在门边打量我，耳边却传来令人困惑的水声。

“醒啦？”

我从喉咙深处发出一声低哼，重重地躺了回去，陷进蓬松的羽毛枕里，任凭过长的刘海松松挠着眼帘。此时此刻，腰酸腿软的我最不需要的就是一个衣着整齐的李帝努提醒我今天还是工作日的事实。

虽然我只是兼职打工，我也不想上班。

半睡半醒间，我感到床的一边凹陷了下去，接着被一股熟悉的味道包围了。我下意识地深深吸入，李帝努的声音离的很近：“我早上约了人，中午回来。早饭给你们放桌上了。”温热的呼吸喷洒在我的发梢，透过半睁的眼睑，一束明亮阳光好似穿过我的发丝，覆盖在我的眼睫，眨眼间空气都变成了一种粘稠的蜂蜜似的金黄。还有李帝努身上干净的棉麻味。

没等我回过神来，便发觉自己不由自主地昂首做出索吻的动作，而我甚至懒洋洋地没有睁眼。李帝努落在我唇上的吻也像蜂蜜一样粘腻又温柔，好像梦一般。。

等等。他刚刚说，你们——

我猛然睁眼。操。

我惊恐的目光对上一个冷静的李帝努，他扬起眉毛，仿佛在说：想起来了？

“我们昨天。”我迅速从他唇上撤离，尽管在我面前咫尺可触的嘴唇看起来从未如此诱人。

“喝豆浆吗？你可以自己放糖。”李帝努站起来，整理衣服，有意无意避开我的眼睛。

大脑迅速投入工作，我现在清醒地仿佛刚跑完半马。李帝努欠我一个解释。

“你把他带来就是看他上我的吗？”

李帝努一歪头，思索片刻，回答道：“那倒也不是。”

他背对窗户站着，细小的浮尘于他身后轻轻扬起，光线勾勒着他蓬松的黑发，刚刚苏醒的眼睛并不能在日光下分辨出他晦暗的表情。

我深深吸气，有些被耍弄的恼怒，同时也感到茫然。刚上工的理智告诉我你没有资格对他发出这种质问，也不觉得李帝努有诚实回答我的必要。而李帝努的反应出人意料。他的眉头隐约敛起，看上去陷入了真诚的困惑，好像带朴志晟来的本意连他自己也糊涂了。

“我没想到那小孩这么猛。”最终他笑道，声音轻快，云絮似的蹭过我的耳畔，消失在我们间略有僵持的空气中，消弭不见。

水声停了。我眨眨眼，咽下了要说的话。

 

我坐在流理台前喝着没加糖的豆浆，两手噼里啪啦给李东赫发信息。一个人影在我对面落下，挡住了从阳台上透进来的日光。一只白皙的手伸到我鼻子底下，拿走了盘子里最后一片面包。

我盯着空盘子看了片刻，然后抬头看向这个顶着一头电光蓝的小朋友。

“诶，我以为你不吃了？”小朋友的表情很无辜很乖巧，仔细看耳根都悄悄红了。

怎么这么害羞啊，我默默压下一声叹气，李帝努真是作孽。

“今天有安排吗？我送你回学校？”

朴志晟摇摇头：“不一定要回去。你不上班吗？学长说你在图书馆兼职。”

我内心翻了个白眼，学长。“我请假了。反正也赚不了多少钱，少去一天没关系。”

小朋友又给我露出那个微微歪头的羞涩笑容。略显细长的眼眸微微上挑，微亮的眼神从密密的睫毛下面含着笑显露出来。我知道李帝努为什么会带他回来。又漂亮又乖巧，话也不多，理想对象。

 

**

结果打游戏的时候我才知道我他妈真是错得离谱。

永远不要被漂亮乖顺的表象迷惑。朴志晟打起游戏来简直有着角斗士一样的坚韧，冒着死也要赢的精神。在我不小心把攻击错当成前进（别问我为什么）直接消耗了多少个金币之后（我不懂），这死小孩直接冲我吼了起来：

“黄仁俊！你会不会玩啊！”

我摔手柄，也很气：打游戏而已别骂我行吗。李帝努从来不骂我。

但他也几乎不和我玩双人模式。

最后为了减少摩擦，充分利用一台显示屏两个手柄的有限资源，我提议我俩一起玩《奇异人生》，结果是我俩窝在沙发上渐渐陷入暖洋洋的舒适中无法自拔。

人就是很奇怪。一旦产生了亲密的身体接触，在互相都获得快感的情况下，只消几个小时便能熟悉彼此的触感和气味，仿佛被体内追逐温情的天性驱使。在我和朴志晟的境况中，昨晚做了不止一次的后果便是此刻对彼此的存在都感到习以为常，甚至有些满意。三月的天气，客厅连接着的阳台门半敞开，还是有些冷。我要是开空调，收到这个季度的电费账单李帝努一定会杀了我。这时候，有只巨大人形抱枕的好处便显现出来了。尽管这只巨型抱枕略微硌人——小朋友真该多吃点——恰到好处的温度还是令人满意。于是我俩互相依偎，钻进李帝努用来罩住沙发的珊瑚绒垫子下面，朴志晟的长腿压在我的腿上，头搁在我的肩膀，在我耳边低声读着选项。温暖惬意的春天，我往毯子里缩了缩。如果我是只橘猫，此刻估计要摊开四肢，翻过肚子来晒太阳。

李帝努打开大门，看见的便是这样一幕。

太过舒服的后果便是，一做再做。等朴志晟跪在我面前，李帝努从我身后深重抽插，快感温和地堆砌起来，不似昨夜那样尖锐，我的大脑也像是融化的春水一般，再次沉入安宁的餍足中。

是啊，不仅一起睡觉会睡出瘾来，三批也是会上瘾的。

 

* * *

 

 

我在自己的床上醒来，眨着眼睛，不确定自己是被什么唤醒。也许是硬邦邦的枕头，亦或是束缚着我胸口的灰暗格子的被套，让我从溺水般的梦境里惊醒。窗外是久违的雨天，雨点打在窗户上，我才意识到昨天我连窗帘都忘记拉上。

密密的雨声里，我好像回到了小时候下雨的周末。雨水落在窗玻璃上，氤氲窗外鲜艳的景象。我甚至还在用上学时的小熊维尼闹钟。盯着雨水出神了一会儿，突然醒悟前天出门前把原本放在卧室里的植物送到了阳台上。想到那些枝叶招展的绿色在雨水中舒畅呼吸的样子，我便不由自主地微笑起来。

昨夜的景象在这份少有的惬意中重又浮现，扰乱了那幅原本恬静的画面。我叹了口气，缓慢地从床上爬起来。昨天已经请过假，今天无论如何也得去上班。

 

我故意没有看手机。天晓得我有多喜欢在问询台的圆桌下摸鱼，用一堆一堆因为大一新生不会使用自动还书机只能送到前台来的书本构筑属于我的小堡垒，这样我便能不被察觉地和李东赫有一搭没一搭地聊天。可是今天我宁愿把自己埋进图书馆的琐事中。昨晚李帝努的电话和信息的提醒还留在我的屏幕上，不知出于什么原因，我没有删除，也没有查看，只是将它们就那么留在界面上。

午休时分，我拿着同事一起叫的外卖一个人去了六楼休息区，边吃饭边修改之前的论文初稿。午餐时间，六楼稀稀疏疏地坐着其他学生，有低头玩手机的，也有悄声细语的情侣。我隐约听见身后的情侣小声地讨论下午去看什么电影，女生柔软的声音说道：“我都可以。”

我的记忆不由自主地倒退几个月前李帝努第一次约我看电影。电影开场前，我们坐在等候区聊天。我告诉李帝努，我这个人很霉，干什么都要出点事，中午刚把新写的算法一不小心全删了。李帝努大手一挥说，我运气很好的跟着我没问题。没想到看电影的时候果然出了岔子。笨手笨脚的我把可乐洒了李帝努的裤裆，只能拖去洗手间，在烘干机下面哄了半天烘不干净。李帝努的心理素质足够强大，显然可以冷静地穿着两腿中间深了一块的衣服走在大街上，我自己却忍不住替他脸红。

然后我们回到他家，我连裤子都没脱干净，就被他按在门上干了。想到这里，我的耳朵热了起来。

我摇摇头，试图把李帝努吻我的样子从眼前赶走，手中下意识地将塑料袋和餐盒弄得沙沙响，收到左前方投来的怒瞪。

我思索片刻，掏出手机滑掉了属于李帝努的提醒。我们不过是炮友啊，不值得。

 

几天后我拉着李东赫陪我在实验室通宵跑数据，刚叫完外卖，我便收到了李帝努的短信：

在家吗？

我瞪大眼睛，盯着手机看了好久，李东赫撞撞我的肩膀，催促我：“你回还是不回？”

我转身避开他，手里打着：不在

李帝努：学校？

我：嗯

李帝努：我在SD

我皱起了眉头。

说实话，现下我们到底是个什么情况，我也不明白。如果是普通炮友，其中一方把3P作为生日礼物送给另一方，无论出于何种理由，就算是尴尬，也只是因为3P这个行为本身而已。可我的部分理智告诉我，我自己的愤怒和困惑则远远不止这个原因。

我从来没有回过那晚他的电话和短信。要不是李帝努不是爱发朋友圈的那种类型，我还会说也没给他的任何一条状态点赞。而此时此刻，偏偏在这个点收到他发来的短信，我因为熬夜而快要停摆的大脑暂时无法处理这份信息。

李帝努：方便过来一下？

我犹豫片刻，最终回复道：等我一会儿

身后李东赫发出了不赞成的咂嘴声。

 

SD是李帝努学院的实验楼。我进电梯前问他具体教室，李帝努回得迅速。走进电梯，镜子里的我面色有些莫名的潮红。我焦躁地揉了揉脸颊，捏在手心的手机隐隐发烫。

我走到机房门口，手落在冰凉的门把上，深吸一口气。接着我便发现了一个异常熟悉的身影。一个很醒目的蓝色头发从门口一闪而过。

我推开门，李帝努从教室中间的电脑前抬起头，一时间脸上的表情我无法辨识，像是欣喜又像是慌乱的样子。站在在李帝努的身边是蓝发小朋友朴志晟。我的眼前闪过刚在门口看到的景象。两人脑袋凑得很近，我看李帝努的鼻子都要贴上小孩的耳朵了。

当然我好像也没理由说他。那一晚给我留下的印象难以泯灭，以至于我一见到朴志晟，我便下意识的用眼神扒他的衣服。想到藏在那件深绿色的连帽衫下有着怎样整齐硬朗的线条，我就难以自控地舔了舔嘴唇。

李帝努的声音打破了我逐渐旖旎的想象：“朴志晟的论文里有一块他不知道怎么写，想请你帮个忙。”

啊，原来如此。

“学长说你之前也写过类似的课题。”朴志晟比李帝努还要低一些的声音回荡在教室里，有些落寞。

我点点头，克服着诡异的心情，走到两人身边，俯下身凑近电脑。

一个礼拜前，我们三个人却是在完全不同的情境下，想想都诡异的要命。

 

我给小朋友指导完文章，李帝努突然问我要不要一起出去买夜宵。我告诉他刚和李东赫订完，他笑得如沐春风：“那你陪我去买吧。”

我看着他只会眨眼，一头雾水。李帝努永远都有叼走我舌头的能力（没有那个意思）。沉默了一会儿，我稀里糊涂地跟着他走了出去。

 

我和李帝努的教学楼都在南校区，距离夜市不远。期中刚过，熬夜的热潮暂时平息，此刻这些夜市小摊也显得萧条了些许，却还是站满了附近住宿楼的学生。

我们站在马路这头，看着对面亮着一盏又一盏小灯泡的夜市摊，我对李帝努说：“你自己过去把。”

他皱起眉：“你不去？”

那一刻，我的眼前再次晃过一只扣在腰上的手指，突然有些没来由的烦躁：“不想去。”

像是觉察到了我的情绪波动，李帝努看了我一眼，再没有说什么，一个人向前穿过了那条窄窄的马路。我看着他瘦长的背影渐渐变小，看着他线条硬朗的肩膀和笔直的腿，还有他那标志性的走路姿势，又被一阵令我手足无措的慌乱湮没了。好多次，好多次当我注视李帝努，总能被这种熟悉的心绪拨动。有时是看见他的笑容，总是眉眼弯弯的样子，和他雕刻般的五官格格不入，却又令人惊异地融合在一起；有时是他的声音，低沉的，温柔的，讲着一些无关紧要的话题；有时是他拉住我手臂的感觉，有时只是简单的肩膀相触。这些微小的心绪像是飘落在水面上的落叶，总是引发一阵没完没了的颤动。我的潜意识中有一种我暂时无法破译的心慌，就像此刻我看着他的背影一样。

没过多久，李帝努重新出现在马路那一头，手里提着两个塑料袋。我后知后觉地想到：啊，实验室里还有一个长身体的小朋友需要照顾呢。不过说回来，小朋友这个时间不应该回去好好睡觉吗？真是不称职的学长。

李帝努眼神很好地看见我朝他微笑挥手，他用空着的那只手挥了一下，左右张望，准备过马路。就在这时，街上不知从哪里涌出一群叽叽喳喳的学生。男男女女嬉笑打闹着，从车流间穿来穿去，尖叫，追逐。这个举动带来一阵震天响的汽车鸣笛和出人意料的混乱。

李帝努的头在两个拉着手转圈的女生间起伏，迷惑的表情不时闪现。见他像个无奈的老爸，提着给小孩买的夜宵手足无措地站在那里，我觉得好笑极了。于是我冲他喊道：“从前面红绿灯路口过吧！”说着一蹦一跳地指着南边一点的无人路口。

李帝努从人堆里冒出一个脑袋，张嘴喊了句什么，可惜在不间断的汽车喇叭声里我完全听不见。

喧闹的夜市大街上，我们无助地互喊了一会儿。最后李帝努哭笑不得，掏出手机示意，我快被他乐死了：就你机灵。

我给他发道：前面路口走，老爷爷

李帝努没有回我。他看了眼手机，接着抬头，含笑看向我。一时间，我只能听见自己的心跳声。在喧闹的、流动的灯光中，那一片霓虹色的城市洪流于他身前轰然而过，好像是剧终落幕的尾声。

 

回到教学楼前，我的耳畔似乎还回响着方才的吵闹。李帝努走上台阶，回头看我，教学楼门前的应急灯将他衬托在一种朦胧的灰白色中。

“那，如果没有别的事的话，”我一遍后退一边说道，“拜拜咯。”

李帝努点点头，眼里像是有一片暂息的风暴。

“再见。”

 

**

转眼三月过去了。四月的城市逐渐有了夏天的气味。风里偶尔使我颤抖的凉意早已消失不见，被一种更为勃发的萌动所替代。阳光渐渐毒辣，我越来越不爱在室外走动，每天只把自己埋在课程和数据里。我早就辞掉了图书馆的兼职，决定好好利用这段时间，心无旁骛地学习。李东赫看不起我这种化悲伤（？）为学习动力的书呆子精神，在一个周五的午后，说什么也要拉着我出门。

“你上一次见到太阳是什么时候？”他敲我的脑门。我不耐烦地躲开，抗议道：“你挡住我了。”

“少看一会儿数据又不会跑。起来吧，我带你去吃好吃的。”

李东赫所谓的“带我”去吃好吃的，其实是变着法子拉我陪他穿过半个城市去尝一家新开的冰淇淋店。我虽然嘴上絮絮叨叨地不停埋怨，等我坐在太阳底下，晒得只想打呼噜，我基本已经放弃揭露他不过是自己想吃的事实了。

“拜托，有什么好伤心的。准确来说你也没有分手啊？”

我搅动杯子里已经半化的冰淇淋球，没有回答。

“你告诉我，你们谈过恋爱吗。”李东赫一针见血。

我最讨厌的，除了现在死活不想承认、可却为颓唐的自己，就是当李东赫掌握真理的时候。李东赫+真理，没什么比这个更为讨厌的组合了。比莫名其妙带学弟来3P的李帝努还令人讨厌！

“话是这么说，”我舔了舔勺子，说，“我比较恨自己翻车了。”

李东赫的白眼夸张到晃眼：“我早就告诉过你。没想清楚的事情不要做。”

“可问题是，”他凑近我，直视我的眼睛，“你现在想明白了吗？”

想明白有什么用，我气鼓鼓地想，那个人已经好久没联系我了。

我怀疑李帝努是有什么特异功能。就在这个魔法时分，我收到了他的信息。

李东赫在一旁做作地大惊小怪：“你还没拉黑他？”

换我翻白眼了：“不是所有人都像你一样一分手就拉黑别人好吗。”

李帝努的信息没有文字，只是一张照片。我的外套。我的心脏咚咚狂跳，抑制不住嘴角的笑容，回复道：我都忘了！

想了想还是删掉了感叹号，按了发送。

李帝努回复：你在学校吗 我顺路可以给你送去

“他到底写了什么啊。”

我推开李东赫窥探的头，盯着屏幕不知道该回复什么。显然，李帝努想把见面时间压缩到最短。我能理解，但不代表我会高兴。

对面沉默了一会儿，突然显示“对方正在输入…”

也不知道为什么，我心再一次像小鹿般的欢跳起来，像是被绵绵雨水困在屋檐下的行人见到了第一缕令人欢欣的阳光。

或者你自己来取？

“现在你的表情就有点诡异了。”李东赫抱着双臂，看着我扬起了眉毛。

 

天知道我不可能只是单纯地“取”外套对吧。大家都是成年人了。

短暂的分别里，就算我用数字和公式填满了每一个可能胡思乱想的时刻，李帝努出现在门口那一刹那我还是不由自主地吐出一口气，好像从登上公交车开始我便没来由地屏住呼吸一般。他投注在我身上的眼神晦暗，汹涌，好像藏着最复杂的文字和程式。我的大脑在接受到图像化的李帝努那一瞬间，将所有的无措蹦跳的脑细胞聚集起来，拼成了两个我从未允许自己思考过、却可以概括这段时间来我的所有压抑心绪的词语。这个词语在我的手指每一次滑过手机上存储的他的名字时，出现在我的理智背后；在我每一次路过某个学院的教学楼前，低语在我的耳畔；在每一个深沉的夜晚，在手指的动作、喘息，和孤独的泪水里，毫不留情地敲打着我的耳膜。它甚至出现在每一次痛苦又茫然地回想起那一晚落在另一具陌生身体上的手指时，用无奈又悲伤的小手试图安抚蜷缩的心脏。

面对面的呼吸碰撞引发了拥抱，拥抱指引着抚摸。手指与手指的紧扣陌生却熟悉，嘴唇碰上嘴唇好像填补了某种缺失许久的叹息。

我终于把李帝努压在身下，心底激动万分。那种掌握权力的感觉，他的身体在我手掌轻触的地方紧绷，眼神机警地像只被反压的豹子，紧张，时刻准备着反扑身上的猎物。而我在他暂时给予的最大的让步里充分利用片刻的软弱。我在他的耳后，胸口落下无数浓稠的亲吻，他的手指扣在我的胯骨上，指尖用力得好像要陷进我的身体里。接着李帝努温柔低将我翻过身来，漆黑的眼眸深深地、探寻地望进我的眼底。我的头落在他的肩膀上，彼此契合。

可是，这么久不见了，让我上一次会死吗。靠。

 

“第一次，李帝努的声音蓦然划破房间中的寂静，”你其实从来没有做过是吧。“

“多久以前的事了。”我心中警铃大作，试图躲避这个危险的话题。

“其实我早就猜到了。”李帝努的声音里带着一点不易察觉的笑意，“你看上去像是无畏的小斗士，但是个明眼人都能看出来。”

“后来我发现你的触碰那么……生嫩。所以当我问你有没有做过，你回答我有，”李帝努的声音蓦然冷了下去，我下意识地畏缩了一下，听见他继续说道，“我当时真要被你气死了。”

我感到他动了动：“明明一次也没有做过，还敢来随便找人上床。如果不是遇见我，遇上别人你怎么办？”

我没有回答。

“你的生日礼物，”我听见自己的声音说道，“之前忘了谢谢你。”

“不客气。”李帝努的声音似乎很遥远。

“虽然我也……”我挣扎了片刻，始终还是没能把那个词吐出来，感到脸红，“下次不要再送了。”

耳边窸窣作响，李帝努偏头过来看向我，眼里带笑：“行。”

 

**

李帝努的家里没有食材，用他的话来说，为了投身学术已经好几天没有下厨劳动了。于是我们下楼，去小区门口的便利店觅食。

我们并排走在昏暗的小路上，有那么一会儿彼此沉默无言。

我的声音再次响起的时候，搅乱了春夜里弧状粘稠静谧：“那我们现在是什么情况？”

“你觉得呢？”李帝努的声音平静而清冷。

“我也不知道。”声音里不经意流露的茫然比我想象中还要多。

李帝努顿了片刻，格外温柔地说：“那就不要想了。”

我抿了抿嘴唇，压下一个细微的笑容，继续说道：“但我还是生气的。”

“气什么？”

我在路灯下停下脚步。看见我脸上的恼怒，李帝努摆摆手似是宣告投降，说道：“知道啦知道啦。”

“下次就没这么简单了。”我故作严肃。李帝努笑出了声。

笑着笑着，他的表情渐渐落下来，像是傍晚悄无声息退下的潮水，温柔地收回自己流动的触碰。他看着我，眼神平静。

他说：“你还有什么想告诉我的吗？”

我无意识地屏住了呼吸。头顶洒落下来的路灯灯光将我与他的身影拉的悠长，末端与浓稠的夜色中融为一体，好像一个无法穿透的、属于春夜的梦。

我摇了摇头，说道：“走吧。”

 

那晚我迟迟没能入睡。李帝努的卧室里挂着一只小巧的复古时钟，昏暗的夜色里传来它精于计算的拘谨脚步，一下一下，像是微弱的呼吸扑打在我的心脏上。时间的流逝就和我脑海里汹涌的温柔心绪一样失去了意义。我们保持着入睡前的姿势，李帝努仰面平躺着，胸口和缓地起伏，沉沉的吐息好像一条永不停息的河流。他的手指无意识地罩在我的手背上，我不敢动弹。听着李帝努沉沉的吐息声，恍然间想起不知什么时候读到的一首诗。过去我读过太多遍，黑夜里，白天时，走在路上，回家的地铁里，公车上，我都曾反复默念那些毫无规律可循的文字，试图找出它们平淡无奇的面目背后的真实意图。直到此刻，我好像才真正有些明白，那些无章词语的抛掷和游戏中，讲述着怎样的一个故事：

“爱这个词

实在太短了，它只有

四个字母，太稀疏

我们头上的群星无法听见

它们之间深邃的真空”[3]

 

合上眼睛，我深深叹息。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> [1]巴别鱼：《银河系漫游指南》系列中的虚构鱼
> 
> [2]no strings attached里那个线【。
> 
> [3]节选自玛格丽特·阿特伍德《爱的变奏》


End file.
